Son Kusanagi
thumb|229px "Eu tenho algo maligno em mim, não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer comigo, durante minhas lutas eu tento me controlar, mas sempre perco o controle, não me faça sair dessa cela, não agora"- Son como Strider Hiryu Son Kasugano Kusanagi, foi um personagem introduzido no final da saga The King of Fighters Tales of Ash,depois da saga Time Space New Generation, Son sofreu uma reformulação e foi transformado em Strider Hiryu,a primeira aparição dele como Hiryu foi na saga Fear it self do Fighter of Destiny Rising.Seu jogo de origem como Son é Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter no final da Sakura,enquanto como Hiryu,em Strider Son é filho de Kyo e Sakura,irmão mais novo de Kyoko ,sobrinho de Tsukushi e neto de Saisyu,além de descendente de Shizumaru e Shiori.Son,assim como Kyoko,é um nefilim,porém,ainda não foi mostrado muito de suas habilidades como um.Atualmente,por conta dele estar fora de seu tempo,Son possui 14 anos. Ele é feito por Artyom.Strider Hiryu também é um personagem de Mugen,clique aqui para baixar o char,também possui a versão Nekkyou no Hiryu,onde Hiryu está totalmente controlado por Gargos,clique aqui para baixa-lo. História como Son thumb|left História como Hiryu Em Moralos Island,estava Son deitado numa cama sem camisa olhando para o teto.Ele se voluntaria para se thumb|Son utilizando seu novo visual ao lado de sua nova identidade Strider Hiryujuntar aos Striders.Son pede que suas memórias sejam apagadas,porém as memórias não podem ser apagadas,apenas extraídas e substituídas. Son concorda,então é preso num tubo escuro e logo recebe memórias falsas que fazem analogias as suas memórias verdadeiras. Depois do processo ser concluído,Son é confrontado por Tsubame Gaeshi lhe dizendo que seria seu sensei e agora Son teria uma nova vida.Naquele momento,Son renasceu como outra pessoa,uma pessoa com um propósito e dogmas a seguir,batizado por Tsubame,nasceu Strider Hiryu. Treino Tsubame levou Hiryu para o mundo dos asuras para poder treina-lo melhor. Tsubame observou que Hiryu aprendia quando sua vida era posta em risco durante os treinos.No mundo dos asuras,Hiryu teve de sobreviver no ambiente perigoso do mundo dos asuras durante seu treino,que foram precisamente selecionados por Tsubame,eles eram: # Uma luta de espada,de vida ou morte no meio do pântano dos monstros.(Nessas lutas,Hiryu aprendeu a focar em um inimigo enquanto muitos estivesse próximo a vários inimigos perigosos,desenvolveu reflexos sobre-humanos,conhecimento sobre física ao seu redor e lutar de múltiplas formas) # Disputas de corrida na parte onde a força gravitacional do lugar era maior.(Nessas disputas,Hiryu conseguiu sua super velocidade e seus super saltos por ter se acostumado com aquela força gravitacional forte) # Escaladas em montanhas maiores que o Everest, usando apenas os pés ou o chi de uma mão.(Nessas escaladas,Hiryu aprendeu a concentrar melhor seu chi e ao chegar no topo das montanhas ou na metade do caminho e aprendeu a prender a respiração por duas horas) # Buscar lugares onde há comida e água,logo depois criar um mapa para traçar uma rota de caça.(Nessa busca e criação de mapa,Hiryu aprendeu a ter raciocínio rápido,pensar de maneira estratégica para derrubar seus oponentes,esconder seu chi assim apagando sua presença,localizar seus alvos através do seu chi,ampliar seus sentidos,manipular psicologicamente o inimigo e estamina avançada) # Por fim,se submeter as torturas,tanto psicológicas quanto físicas,de Tsubame.(Nessas torturas,Hiryu desenvolveu tolerância a dor,tanto física quanto psicológica) Depois de três meses treinando no mundo dos asuras,seu corpo mudou drasticamente.Seus músculos estavam mais desenvolvidos,seu cabelo estava maior,seu corpo estava com muitas cicatrizes,seu olhar era mais frio e sua voz havia ficado diferente,como se fosse outra pessoa.Apesar de toda tortura que passou durante esse treino,quase tendo sido assassinado por Tsubame algumas vezes,Hiryu não cultivou ódio,mas um grande respeito por Tsubame,prometendo ser grato por todo o treino recebido. Depois desse treinamento no mundo dos asuras,ambos retornarão para o ningenkai e então Tsubame revelou que haviam passado apenas um dia no ningenkai desde de sua chegada,explicando que o tempo no mundo dos asuras é diferente do ningenkai.Hiryu sentiu seu corpo muito mais leve no ningenkai por conta da gravidade diferente,então começou um treino para fazer com que Hiryu se acostume com seu corpo leve no ningenkai. Depois de duas semanas,Hiryu é convocado para uma missão RV.Eram missões em realidade virtual,simulava tudo,através de ondas lançadas diretamente ao cérebro,se você fosse decepado,sentiria a dor de ser decepado,mas não seria decepado na vida real.Apesar disso,se você morrer numa missão RV,morreria na vida real.Isso é uma forma de seleção natural dos Striders,aprovando somente aqueles que são dignos e possuem força. Enquanto isso Hiryu segura uma ave robô,Tsubame se comunicava através das options.Ao chegar no local,Hiryu pousa e o alarme começa a tocar e Strider corre, mas para frente, guardas nomeados Bioenymes que começam a atirar e Strider desliza no chão, cortando numa combinação de cortes diagonais e verticais e fica de pé e 183 pedaços no total cai no chão.Mais Bioenymes surgem e atiram, Strider corre, pulando na parede e atirando se prendendo, dá um outro salto, pousa na cabeça de um Bioenyme e quebra-a e usa como escudo para os tiros,enquanto se aproxima dos demais e os corta com um golpe carregado. O Sangue jorra, caindo sangue no seu olho, dando impressão que chorou sangue. Apesar de Hiryu pensar que já havia acabado a batalha,havia um cara chamado Basster que corre na direção de Strider. Ele vira para a direção de Basster e Basster dá um soco.Hiryu desvia para o lado, levantando espada e decepando braço de Basster.Ele depois dá um chute rodado e Hiryu usa a espada como escudo o que faz as pernas de Basster voar. Basster cai no chão, o braço restante vira um buster que manda um lança chamas,mas Hiryu rapidamente, pisa em seu braço desviando tiro e por fim,Hiryu perfura o coração de Basster,finalizando a missão sem dano algum. Strider Hiryu é convocado para uma missão,contra a vontade de Tsubame.Essa missão é para conseguir informações sobre o paradeiro de Grandmaster Meio e para isso,Hiryu deve ir para St. Petersburg.Em St. Petersburg,Hiryu utilizava seu disfarce de Shun e Tsubame utilizava um disfarce com óculos e cabelos longos,deixando idêntico a uma mulher.Tsubame mostrou a Hiryu onde ele devia invadir,enquanto Tsubame preparava os options para servir de suporte na missão.Tsubame aconselha Hiryu a manter o disfarce,além de avisar para não hesitar quando for a hora.Logo depois,ambos se afastam,indo para lados opostos. A cidade de St.Petersburg,estava muito fria naquela época,todos estavam agasalhados o máximo que podiam,menos Hiryu,o que levantava algumas suspeitas dos moradores.Hiryu sabia que estava chamando a atenção,mas ele próprio chamaria mais atenção se estivesse agasalhado,pois todos o veriam suando então seria algo mais fatal,já que estragaria seu disfarce. Hiryu parava em frente ao monumento feito em homenagem ao general Mikiel,,e então tira uma foto com uma câmera antiga,para que passe a impressão de que Hiryu era pobre. O dia havia terminado,a lua estava cheia,Hiryu já havia feito um reconhecimento da área,assim estando preparado para sua missão.Hiryu estava no topo de uma torre,toda a cidade estava iluminada,principalmente a estátua do General Mikiel.Hiryu fecha os olhos e começa a correr e então pula para fora da torre.Seu cabelo balançava bastante no ar,mas mantinha a calma,no ultimo momento se segurava num asa delta. Tsubame observava a ação através de uma tela holografica,assim podia ver toda a ação,preparar estratégias e alem disso,controlar os "options" a vontade.Usando suas habilidades para hackear sistemas,Tsubame desativa o escudo de energia da fortaleza,permitindo Hiryu se infiltrar com seu asa delta.o alarme começa a tocar,quando Hiryu se solta da asa delta,assim começam a aparecer várias luzes para tentar mostrar onde Hiryu estava,porém Tsubame os desligava,mantendo só algumas luzes por uns instantes. Hiryu conseguiu eliminar seus inimigos com a ajuda de Tsubame,neutralizando tanto Strobaya quanto novo,então ele se encontra com polícias que dizem que seu caminho terminaria ali.Os policias começam a formar um Uoroboros com duas facas de lâmina curva que começam a ir na direção de Hiryu, ele pula nas costas do Uoroboros e então começa a acertá-lo com cortes na região frágil, o que faz que ela se contorça, mas faz com que Hiryu caia, Uoroboros avança na direção de Hiryu atirando, o pássaro metálico é atingido no lugar. Hiryu sabia que seu sensei sacrificou um option para salva-lo,mesmo sendo um sacrifício sem muita perda,Hiryu retribuiu,concentrando seu chi num corte que faz Uoroboros começa a explodir aos poucos deixando um Driver no chão.Um option em formato de tigre,pega o driver no chão.A missão havido sido concluída,o tigre começou a correr,então Hiryu pulou em suas costas o deixou levado embora. Habilidades como Son *'Manipulação de chi':Son pode manipular seu chi,assim permitindo usar técnicas como Hadouken *'Força de vontade': Son possui uma força de vontade tão grande,que ele pode continuar lutando mesmo inconsciente *'Controle moderado sobre os principios básicos de chi': Son possui pouco controle sobre os principios,mas consegue dominar alguns muito bem Habilidades como Hiryu * thumbVelocidade super sônica: Hiryu pode alcançar velocidades super sônicas,a ponto de poder superar balas sendo disparadas,sua velocidade ainda o ajuda a criar imagens atrasadas de si mesmo * Força sobre-humana: Hiryu é mais forte que um ser humano normal,podendo levantar uma moto usando apenas um braço * Manipulação de chamas azuis: Hiryu pode manipular chamas azuis * Aprendizado rápido: Hiryu pode aprender qualquer coisa em questão de minutos *'Raciocínio rápido':Ele é capaz de memorizar os ataques de seu oponentes, de forma que nenhum golpe funcione duas vezes com ele. *'Estamina': Pode lutar por meses sem se cansar,graças ao seu treinamento de assassino *'Mestre das armas: '''Hiryu possui um conhecimento completo sobre todo tipo de arma,podendo usar qualquer arma com perfeição,mas prefere usar sua Cypher *'Teletransporte:Hiryu pode usar sua super velocidade para simular um teletransporte *'''Conhecimento total sobre física: Hiryu pode usar seus conhecimentos em física durante combates,como manipular a luz ao seu redor *'Controle total sobre os principios básicos de chi': Hiryu pode esconder seu chi,rastrear outras energias,usar seu chi para ataques ofensivos,usar seu chi como escudo e usa-los para ampliar seus sentidos *'Manipulador psicologico': Hiryu pode prever os movimentos ou até falas de alguem através da psicologia,isso também o ajuda a descobrir se alguém é bom ou mau *'Resistência a dor': Por conta do treinamento de Tsubame, Hiryu tem uma tolerância alta para dores *'Mestre dos disfarces:' ''Pode se disfarçar de qualquer pessoa com alta perfeição em detalhes,podendo até se disfarçar de mulher com perfeição Golpes como Son 'Ataques especiais' '''Hadouken: '''Son lança uma rajada de Chi usando posição de mãos *'Walking Hadouken': Son pode correr enquanto lança a rajada de chi,até mesmo carrega-la enquanto corre '''Shouoken: '''Son corre e então da um uppercut,semelhante a um shoryuken '''Shun Pu Kyaku: '''Son pula e da chutes giratórios até pousar no chão '''Shizumaru: '''Son pode desferir golpes usando seu guarda-chuva 'Ataques super especiais' '''Shinkku Hadouken: '''Son lança uma grande quantidade de chi usando posição de mãos '''Shoryuken blue fire: '''Son da uppercut com punho em chamas azuis Golpes como Hiryu 'Unique' '''Claw Chi:' Hiryu concentra seu chi na ponta dos seus dedos,fazendo com que estes sejam mais afiados que uma lamina Wall Crawler: Kiu Lon se prende a qualquer superficie,usando seu chi para prende-lo,seja nos pés ou nas mãos Slide: Hiryu da uma cambalhota no chão e desliza com o pé para frente no chão 'Ataques especiais' Teletransporte: Hiryu pode usar sua velocidade para aparecer em outro lugar,dando impressão de teletransporte Cypher power up: Hiryu concentra seu chi na sua Cyber por um momento e depois da um corte horizontal com um alcance extendido graças ao chi Blue Fire:Hiryu concentra suas chamas azuis em seus punhos ou pés para algum ataque Plasma Arrow:Hiryu pode concentrar a sua energia na cypher e então libera-la na forma de um projétil Cypher Boomerang: Hiryu pode lançar sua Cypher que ela voltará para ele Midare-Giri: Hiryu salta e faz vários cortes rápidos de uma vez só Cypher Reflector: Hiryu pode refletir um projétil com sua Cypher 'Ataques super especiais' Ragnarok: '''Hiryu segura o oponente,então salta,usa sua velocidade sonica para corta-lo tão rápido que da impressão de ter se multiplicado em 3 '''Denka Sekka: '''Pode usar sua velocidade super sônica para cortar o oponente em vários pontos vitais '''Legion: Hiryu pode invocar vários options para atacar o seu oponente Estilo de luta como Son Estilo de luta como Hiryu Hiryu é um personagem estilo Speed A grande estratégia de Hiryu concentra-se em usar sua velocidade e estratégia ao seu favor,usufruindo de jogo psicológico para dominar seus oponentes,além de estratégias avançadas,sua velocidade e astúcia,faz com que ele consiga se desviar de quase todos os golpes do seu oponente.Um grande ponto fraco de Hiryu são os ambientes aquáticos e aéreos,onde ele fica quase indefeso.Outra grande ponto fraco é enfrentar personagens do tipo explosivo sem sua cypher,o que torna a sua derrota quase eminente. Aparições no RPG Fighter of Destiny * Saga The King of Fighters Tales of Ash(Estreia como Son) * Saga Torneio das trevas * Saga Time Space New Generation * Saga Street Fighter x Tekken(Como Hiryu) Fighter of Destiny Rising * Saga Fear it Self (Estreia como Hiryu) * Saga Fighter of Destiny vs Fighter of Destiny Rising * Saga Expedição ao continente negro Curiosidades *Sua segunda aparição foi uma paródia a uma cena dos padrinhos mágicos *Son em sua reformulação como Hiryu,é considerado o mascote do RPG Fighter of Destiny Rising,por representar uma nova abordagem a algo já estabelecido *Sobre os olhos de Hiryu,isso se deve ao fato de que o Hiryu, do reboot de Strider,possuir olhos vermelhos. **Existe uma ilustração em que Hiryu tem olhos brancos **Isso também é uma alusão a Shadow Jago(Jago quando fica possuido por Gargos,seus olhos ficam totalmente brancos) e Kurapika(Em sentimentos fortes como ódio,seus olhos ficam vermelhos) *Apesar de ter puxado bastante a sua mãe,Son possui uma aparência bem parecida a de Kyo *Son era considerado o New Generation mais fraco de todos,depois de sua reformulação,é considerado o mais forte dos New Generation *De acordo com Son,Morrigan foi a pessoa mais perigosa que ele já enfrentou *Há uma piada que os Kasuganos atraem sempre pessoas mais velhas,com Son isso ficou bem evidente *É dito que Son possui grande semelhança com Shizumaru **Fica evidente quando Son usou um guarda-chuva, chamado Shizumaru,para lutar no torneio Kizuna Galeria Hiryu Red Eye.png|Hiryu mostrando seu olho vermelho e85986031fee6c1e333a6711392b8f4b.jpg 481153 944488532302761 8631139732652925224 n.jpg|Hiryu na capa da saga Fear it self badass_Hiryu.jpg|Son como Strider Hiryu Strider.Hiryu.full.679176.jpg|Son totalmente dominado por Gargos old-school_Hiryu.jpg|Em sua primeira missão Wiki-background Temas thumb|left|200 pxthumb|right|197px thumb|center|195 px Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Rising Categoria:Clã Kusanagi Categoria:Nefilim